


Home-baked

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch of home takes away Elizabeth's frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-baked

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 June 2006  
> Word Count: 272  
> Prompt: June 2006, cookies  
> Summary: A touch of home takes away Elizabeth's frustrations.  
> Warnings: Just a loving relationship between two women who lost so much and found more in each other.  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

Fighting with my keys, I finally managed to unlock the door. I took a deep, cleansing breath as I stepped into the house, not wanting to bring my work frustrations home, and found myself unexpectedly greet with a very familiar, comforting scent.

Curious, I quickly divested myself of coat, boots, and briefcase before following that heavenly scent toward the kitchen. As I neared the room that passed as the heart of our home, I could hear voices.

"Now remember, you two, when Mama comes home, she's going to be very tired and maybe a little mad."

I paused just beyond the doorway and smiled. Leave it to Kerry to prepare the children for what was a very accurate description of my mood.

"Mad at us, Momma Kerry?"

"No, Henry," Ella piped in. "Mad at work."

"That's right, Ella," Kerry replied. "It was a very difficult day for Mama."

"Cookies make Mama happy?"

"Yes, Henry," I said, finally making my presence known. "They do make me happier, now that I'm home."

Twin squeals of delight greeted me and I knelt down to receive their happy hugs and sloppy kisses on the cheek. I happily returned the affection, feeling my anger dissipate, and glanced up with a smile when Kerry's lips pressed against the crown of my head.

"Welcome home," she replied with a warm smile.

"Mama, made you baby cookies," Henry said proudly.

"Baby cookies?" I asked curiously as he and Ella wriggled away, allowing me to stand again.

"Shortbread," Kerry supplied, pointing to the plate. "A touch of home?"

I pulled Kerry close for a kiss. "Home is wherever you three are."


End file.
